degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Isabella Mills/Eli and Imogen love story part 1 read please?
Authors note-There are to many Cake stories I am reading xD Why not give a chance for Elmo or Imogeli love stories?!?! And I warn you Clare may seem a little... Non Clare... Like... Shes mean... And all that.... But don't worry she will become nice in the end. XD I'm starting to hate Clare for breaking Eli's heart. Eli army assemble!! XD and I warn you there will be some 'Bad' words and some wrong things going on in this story... I do want some feedback though.. I'd also love comments as well. Wait isn't feedback and comments the same thing? And also if your gonna insult this story... Eat a taco and forget about this story... That way your happy you ate a taco and I would be happy that you ate a taco and maybe won't insult this story... Anyways here it goes.... Eli's POV (Point of view) Its hurt to see Clare moved on from me. She moved on so fast. Did she even love me at all? Does she even remember me? Is it so wrong to still miss the girl who broke my heart? I never felt this way before and I guess I will never feel the way I felt with Clare ever again. I Had Nobody. Clare left me. Even Adam left me. I don't blame them. Who wants to be with the messed up emo dude? As I walked in the halls of Degrassi I see Clare. Clare in the arms of another. I believe the person's name was Jake. I think I've met Jake before... I don't know... As I kept looking (Or maybe spying) at Clare and Jake, I bumped into somebody. The person yelped and alot of things were on the floor now. I was guessing over the girlish yelp it was a Girl. I bent down to help the girl pick up her things. Soon I got up and looked into the girl's eyes. Deep brown. They were pretty but not compared against Clare's beautiful eyes. "Thanks,"The girl said. I guess the girl was new since I never seen anybody wear polkadotted tights or buddy holly glasses. "Your welcome and sorry I bumped into you"I said looking still in the girl's eyes. "Oh its fine. I should say sorry too, I was reading this cool script for Degrassi's new play!"The girl said. I noticed it was the play I wrote before. Though I made Fiona throw it away. I guess Fiona had the nerve to convince Degrassi to make it into the play. "I wrote that play"I told the girl. "Oh MY Gosh!! Your the brilliant Eli Goldsworthy?!?! I love your play I have been hoping to play the leading lady Clara... Though I know it won't happen!"The girl said smiling. "I'm not just brilliant" I said and put on my smirk. I haven't put my smirk on in a long time.... "No. Of course not. Your beautiful green eyes. And the way you put on that stylish uniform makes me go WILD!"the girl said sarcasticly. I laughed. "I'm Imogen Moreno, by the way"The girl said smiling. "And I guess you already know me!"I said smirking. "I'm your own little stalker!"Imogen said. Before I was gonna say something. The bell rung. The darn bell just rung on my beautiful conversation with Imogen. "Ugh I guess we gotta go.. Urm Eli do you want to go eat lunch together today... I don't know anyone else and I would hate to eat alone"Imogen said nervously. Was it wrong that I thought Imogen looked cute when she was nervous? I hate my heart.... "Sure!"I said right away. "Well nice meeting you Eli! Gotta go now! Bye!"Imogen said cheerily and skipped away. "Dude!!!"A voice behind me said. That guy could only be...... Adam. "Dude! Who's the lucky lady?!?!"Adam said happily. "Who? What? Lucky lady?!?!"I asked Adam... Adam watched way to many romance movies.... "Who was the girlie you were talking too?!?!"Adam asked. "Actually... Shall I tell a person who also left me in the hospital?? I shall not!"I said sarcasticly remembering what happened... "Well can I make it up to you if... I got you the exclusive new comic of the Goon?!?!"Adam asked. "You know how to get it?!?!"I asked him. "No I have it! And being the person I am... I got us 2! One for moi and the other for a person who wouldn't give me the details in the girl he talked too. But I guess I just wanna give it to a hobo...."Adam said sarcasticly raising one eyebrow. "Fine! I will tell you the details! Jeez your such a diva.."I said taking one of the comic books Adam held. "Hey does that mean we're still buds and we can talk about it later at Lunch at the dot?"Adam asked me. I knew this was a way of saying sorry to me. But then I rememebered I had lunch with Imogen. "Uh maybe next time bro.. This guy is eating with my new bestie!"I said stickng my tougue out. "Eli! I'm so hurt!"Adam said putting his hands on his eyes and pretended to cry. "Adam.. Don't cry we're in a public place dude.. Man up!"I hissed with sarcasem. "Oh I see... The lady you love might see you..."Adam said teasingly. I hit Adam lightly. "Dude.. Why don't I tell you everything in the drama club!"I said. "Alright dude! Bromance time!!"Adam said. Me and Adam walked down the halls to math class. And just thinking of Imogen made me smile. Shit.. Am I falling for Imogen?!?! Shall I write more? Comment please :) Category:Blog posts